Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker/VicGeorge2K9/Part 9
This part will take you through your second visit to Outset Island. Outset Island Now that we have Bombs and that Tetra is planning to get to Outset Island before we do, let's get back to the King of Red Lions and set a course for there so we can beat her getting there. It is located two blocks west and five blocks south of Windfall Island (one block east of the southwest corner), so set the wind direction for south and let's sail in a south-southwest direction. Again watch out for sharks that will swim through the waters and jump over them before they ram you. Once you reach the shore, the King of Red Lions will note that it is still dark and stormy, so it's not likely that we'll see Tetra show up at any time. As we travel on land, you'll notice that Chuchus will spring up here and there. Reviving Grandma You can go to Grandma's house to visit her, but all you'll see is that she's sitting in her rocking chair, sick from worrying about Link and Aryll being gone. We're going to need something to revive her spirits. Head back up the path to the hill where you crossed the bridge to enter the forest, but you'll now notice that the bridge is out, so we're going to have to cross it another way. Go to the highest point on the hill and face the direction of the forest. Set the wind direction to west, and then jump off using the Deku Leaf to fly across to the other side of the broken bridge. (You can also do this by leaping off the highest post near the bridge.) Head through the same path that you did in the forest when you first rescued Tetra, but go to the right when you see the log leaning to the left against a ledge. You'll see a big boulder plugging something up in the ground. Blow it up by using a Bomb, then enter the hole that it uncovers. You'll enter a Great Fairy chamber, where not only can you collect fairies for later use, but the Great Fairy herself in this chamber will give Link a bigger purse that will let him carry 1000 rupees. Now that you've gotten a fairy if you don't have one and you've got a bigger purse, you can leave the forest. Along the way there are some Moblins that you can fight or just run past. Use the Deku Leaf to float back down to the village, then head into Grandma's house and use the fairy when you're standing next to her. The fairy will not only restore Link's health but also will revive Grandma. She will be so pleased with what you've done and yet so ashamed for worrying about you and Aryll that she will refill your bottle with Elixir Soup, which not only restores your life and magic meters, but also gives your sword double offensive power until you get hit. There's also two servings of this soup in the bottle when you get this, and she will be able to refill it as many times as you need throughout the rest of the game. Opening Jabun's cave It's time go find Jabun's cave. Set the wind direction to south, then get back onto the King of Red Lions and sail around the western part of the island until you come across a whirlpool in front of a giant stone slab on the side of a cliff wall. When you activate Bombs on board the sailboat, you'll now be able to fire cannonshots. Make sure you have maximum bombs before you do this. Here you'll go around the whirlpool a few times before you get sucked into it, costing you some heart (meter) damage. Before it does, try to aim for the highest part of the stone slab first and blast it, then aim for the middle when the top part breaks off, then aim for the lowest part when the middle breaks off. When the entire stone slab is broken, the water will now be calm again, and the King of Red Lions will now drift into the cave where we meet the great fish Jabun. He will talk to the king in his native language before presenting us with the final item that we need: Nayru's Pearl. Triangle Islands With all three pearls of the Goddesses in our possession, the King of Red Lions will tell us that we need to take them to three places that have been marked out for us on our Sea Chart. These three places are collectively known as the Triangle Islands, and on each of them are statues that we need to place each of the pearls on. This is the recommended order in which we should visit these islands: |} 1. South Triangle Island: This island is located two blocks north and two blocks east of Outset Island, and is the closest one to start from. Set your wind direction to northeast and let's travel there. When we get there, though, the place will be congested with annoying flying creatures called Seahats. Use your Boomerang to defend yourself against them. Go up to the statue and place Nayru's Pearl in its hands. 2. East Triangle Island: This island is located one block north and two blocks east of South Triangle Island. Leave the wind direction to northeast and travel to there by going east-northeast. There's nothing here that we need to worry about. Go up to the statue and place Farore's Pearl in its hands. 3. North Triangle Island: This island is located one block north and two blocks west of East Triangle Island. Set the wind direction to northwest and travel to there by going west-northwest. There's nothing here that we need to worry about. Go up to the statue and place Din's Pearl in its hands. When all three pearls are in the statues' hands, the last statue will blow up first, revealing its true form underneath -- that of one of the three Goddesses -- and shooting a beam of light across to another statue that will blow up and shoot another beam of light to the third statue. Their beams of light will connect with each other, and in the middle of the water within the beams, a Triforce symbol will appear. A tower will also arise in the middle of the Triforce symbol. Link, who was knocked far by the blast of the statue's explosion, will land right near the tower. The King of Red Lions will also appear to tell Link that this is the Tower of the Gods, which was built to test men's courage. We will need to go through here to have our courage tested in order to gain the item we're seeking after. NEXT: Going through the Tower of the Gods. Category:Walkthroughs